


Dear S

by Yeenteen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Ancient Greece (Hetalia), Mentioned Japan (Hetalia), This is kinda cute, letter writing, u gotta learn from mama's teachings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteen/pseuds/Yeenteen
Summary: Dear S,If you think I hate you, I kind of don't.





	

"Dear S,

If you think I hate you, I kind of don't.

I'm not the type to spill out my feelings, but I will, for the fun of it. People always wonder what it feels like to be old and still have a hatred for a person.

" _You should have grown out of your hatred._ " They said, rubbing their head in disbelief of when I said we still have some tension. " _You're not gonna die hating him, right?_ " They questioned. That got me thinking, I hope I don't die hating you honestly. I'm too tired to hate people.

My mom said not to worry about what other people think or say or see about you. My whole world revolved around what my mom taught me. But when mom said that some people need to let go of things they shouldn't be mad at, I put that at the bottom of my priorities. I shouldn't have, because if you're mad for the majority of your life, anger and sadness and depression will eat you alive like how loud booms and bangs kept her up at night so that I can sleep. You remember my mom, right?

You won't understand how important something is until you loose it forever. I live by that. I didn't know how important mom was until she left me and my brother and long time ago. I hope she's fine now though, her life wasn't the best but she was a happy woman. I wish I was wise and happy as her but you got to move on from things.

Even before she left, I always wondered about certain things like why rocks are so hard, how much colours are there or if someone was there to teach me new things. A lot of things. I never really thought about relationships though, my biggest priority was to have an image with people. Whether it was bad or good, you got to be remembered for something.

It's just how life is, memories are either bad or good. Some people are bad and some people are good. If your in the middle, you're not one of us. You're seemed to be emotionless and low. But i thought wrong. That's where you come in. You're both good and bad. I like you but I also don't like you. You get me? You get on my nerves but sometimes, hearing your voice sends tingles down my spine. I want you to stay in my life, but from a distance. All the relationships I have with people aren't as emotional or exciting as ours but, I don't know. I just don't understand us.

People always talk about you around me and I can't bring myself to hate you even though my brain says to. I can't! I really can't... I just hope you have some wanting in me. I can cook a little and I like taking walks... I know you do like my presence. I just can't confirm if you like me or not.

Kiku always said that he admires our relationship. " _You show more expression with him. You're very unpredictable with him. It's almost kind of neat, Greece-San..._ " I'm unpredictable around you. Okay, sounds weird but I want an image. An image where I leave when I meet my mom again in everyone I met.

I'll stay with you, okay? You'll be the greatest thing I've ever met. I won't hate you anymore, I'll grow on you. Remember when I said that I have to let go of things? Yea, I'll let go of somethings, but not you. You'll be the only person that will see me barf out my feelings and not sleep 24/7. You're special. In a good way. I can't say I love you, but **I don't hate you**. :)

From, Hera"

....

Sadik tucked the letter back into the book on his desk. Slumping back on his chair, he sighed in exhaustion. He smirked.

"I'll call him in the morning. He's a pretty interesting guy," he said to himself. But he had an idea. He sat up straight and opened a drawer. Shifting around items, he found a lined piece of paper at the very bottom of the wooded desk. Gently placing it on his disorganized desk, he began thinking, then writing.

"Dear H, Now that I think about it, I also kinda don't hate you...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo man. I've been wanting to do this ship for over,,, 8 hours now. I wanted to do this type of ff for a long time but I didn't know what ship to do... but anyway, have some turgre. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
